deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Danny Phantom/@comment-28383891-20160505060633/@comment-31259708-20160505062607
and I made a pretty decent explanation As to Why ICHIGO STOMP'S THE EVER LOVING SHIT OUT OF DANNY down below explaining Why Ichigo is stronger faster more durable and has a shit ton more energy to spare But I'll repost it here just so you can see it "Ok Guys Just using feats from the manga/anime I will go over why I think Ichigo wins I'll go over. 5 Category Strenght Speed Technique Durability And Energy Well as for strength Danny- 30 tons (according to blog Mike provided) Ichigo- blocked a strike that sent a mountain flying as well as shattered it to pick up a SMALL mountain it would Be Over a Million tons And that's just Ichigo Blocking and he was weaker then he is now Ichigo wins Speed Danny- Mach 23 (again according to o the blog mike provided) Ichigo- He was able To Cut Several Hundreds if not thousands Of Byakuya's Flower petals Before they could reach him moved so fast he seemed like he was teleporting and Not to mention Byakuya Is Widely accepted to be Mach 29 And Ichigo has far surpassed him as Of now so saying Ichigo can move at Mach 30-35 is not that much a stretch Not to mention Ichigo Was Able to cross a distance hypersonic characters need a week to cross in far less time that feat was calculated to be Mid triple digit, Mach Ichigo wins Techniques Now while Ichigo is a skilled fighter capable of beating Fighters more experienced then him Danny's techniques like intangibility ghostly whale and Cryogenesis are far more helpful Danny wins Durability Danny has token tons of beatings and been shoved through walls and buildings and shrugged them off But Ichigo was shoved through 2-3 Stone Buildings and then after landing an explosion happened he shrugged that off like it was nothing not to mention he has a new Technique that increases his durability said Technique lets him get slashed by a person stronger then Mugetsu Ichigo (who obliterates a bunch of mountains) and even Kenpachi who destroyed a meteorite with nothing but a small cut Ichigo wins Energy The Ghostly whale has been shown to Shake and rattle Buildings apart and even towns not to mention Danny was able to freeze a building size monster But Ichigo's Mugetsu Getsuga tensho was able to Destroy several mountains all of which would take several Hundred if not several thousand tons of TNT to destroy And he's stronger then he was then now (I think) But that's not all with his getsuga tensho he was able to disperse a giant storm cloud A feat Calculated to be Over 212 kilotons Or In other words 212000 Tons of TNT the Energy created from him drawing his newly created zanpacto Just Destroyed A Huge Cavern He Was in and said feat was calculated to be ~20 mega tons and Keep in mind folks this is just him drawing the sword from where it was forged created ~20 megatons a focused blast would be much more then this Winner Ichigo I declare who I think will win Ichigo"